let's pause this moment in time
by EmptySequence
Summary: and I just wanted to say thanks, you're the only reason I've smiled in days. :: a series of stevie drabbles.
1. hungry eyes

_I wanna hold you so hear me out,_

_I wanna show you what love's all about_

_darlin' tonight;_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

* * *

><p>He plays with my hair lightly - a habit I once found annoying but have grown to find endearing - eyes watching the fan turn and turn and<em> turn.<em> I run my hand through the light hair on his chest, blinking lazily up at him and his perfectly greased swirls.

"You have to leave soon." His breath ghosts over my cheeks and all I want is to curl into his side and breathe in the scent that makes my insides melt.

And maybe I shouldn't feel like I'm spiraling downwards as I swim in the green of his eyes, perched at the edge of the window. The sun sinks behind the rolling hills and paints it's golden hues across his face, illuminating everything that he so desperately attempted to hide from everyone else.

"I'm sorry." It's a simple statement, but I pull him to me nonetheless and seal our lips together, savoring the feel of his warm flesh against mine.

I slip down to the ground after the sweet whispers of _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_, casting one last glance at the window where he watches me before gathering my shoes in my hands and darting back down the dusty road, his scent of gasoline and aftershave still lingering on my skin.


	2. what makes you beautiful

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_you don't know._

* * *

><p>The feel of his breath on her neck, his arms around her waist, have her heart <em>beatbeatbeating<em> so hard that it just might break right out of her chest. And the eyes on her make her face flush and her head duck but in the moment she can't find it in her to care solely about the disapproving looks cast her way. The way his nose nuzzles into her hair and the sound of him breathing in _her and her_ only easily steer her thoughts away from any shame.

"You look beautiful, Eves," he assures her in a voice that makes her knees quiver and that_ nickname_ has her lifting her head and spinning to the music with such ease it startles even him.

Hands lace together and smiles cross their lips and this dance, this moment, is theirs.


	3. forever young

_So many adventures couldn't happen today,_

_So many songs we forgot to play,_

_So many dreams swinging out of the blue,_

_We'll let 'em come true._

* * *

><p>The sky bleeds golds, reds, and pinks, illuminating their faces under the cover of the sunset as they rest their backs in the grass, buzzing of insects and the bullfrog's songs filling their ears. And though they're young and though they'll make countless mistakes, they twine their fingers together and drink each other in without a second thought. <em>Evie and Steve, against the whole world<em>. How it's always been and always _will be_.

His body fits with hers like no one else's has and as their lips meld together underneath the stars just beginning to peak out from the daylight, she loses herself in the haze of him and tangles her fingers in his hair, hearts racing together. Hands find his chest and she feels the quickening pace of his heart and grins against his lips.

"Don't leave," her voice comes out as a whisper, but he hears - he _always_ hears - and brushes the sandy curls from her rosy cheeks, slinging on that smile - _her_ smile, and kisses her with promises he'd never break.


	4. begin to hope

_If we don't let the others make the last calls_

_The fact that they own us shouldn't deter us at all_

_Just grab your sharpie and write your message on the wall:_

_"Yeah, I was here, I was here."_

* * *

><p>He heaves himself through her window while nursing his bloody nose, then knocks the carefully aligned books from her shelves in a fury she'd seen time and time again, strings of curses falling from his lips like a song memorized long ago. And she watches him from her bed with blinking blue eyes and pinches her lips together as tight as she can. Locks her lips with a mental key until his mouth stops moving and he stares at her with a heaving chest, realizing the damage he's done to her little pink room and her little pink heart.<p>

"Evie, I-" And like she always does and always _will_, she pulls Steve to her and lets his head rest on her chest until his breathing is in tune with her heartbeat, because he's her Steve and she's his Evie - and that's all that matters. He let's his _i'msorryi'msosorry_'s fall from his bitter tongue while her fingers stroke through his hair but he knows she forgives him.

She _always_ forgives him.


	5. we'll never leave again

_And your hands on the wall,_

_off the edge of the bed, said_

_all that needed to be said._

_Your body beneath me,_

_rising and sinking._

* * *

><p>Fingernails raking down his back, bodies glossed with sweat and the pulse of Buck Merrill's radio still ringing in their ears fills the darkness of his bedroom. She'll always remember the feel of him around her, against her, in the small room, bodies spilled together in the dark where no one else can see. Their moments are<em> theirs<em> - the magazines strewn over the floor pressing into their backs as they take each other before they can reach the bed, the coffee in the morning with his t-shirt hanging on her body, sleeping away the sun and laughs of days passed.

His lips graze her ear and whisper sweet nothings, interrupting the labored breathing and small mewls falling from her lips.

"_Eves_..." Steve lets himself fall into her once again, arms and legs tangled together underneath his sheets and her eyes gazing up at him sweep the ground right out from underneath his feet.

And he holds her afterwards like he's never held anyone before because he knows she deserves to be loved until her insides melt, and he'll give all he can to her to do just that. Because she's _his Evie_, he'll have no trouble loving her until his heart stops beating because the full lips covering crooked teeth, the freckles dusted across her body, the laugh that stays in his head from the moment he wakes up to when he closes his eyes at dusk are held in a special place in his heart.

Drowning in the blue of her eyes, he certain that he's found what he's been looking for a very long time.


	6. no one can touch us

_You know you've gotta_

_come on, come on, come on._

_'Cause we are together, made for each other,_

_we can stand alone_

_(no one, no one can touch us)_

_And now no one can touch us._

* * *

><p>They dance with no music and march to the beat of their own drums, laughing at nothing and grinning at everything. They live for those moments in time where everything seems frozen as green meets blue and lips touch, igniting fireworks in one another like the fourth of July.<p>

And now he twirls her around on his record-strewn floor and let's her laughter fill him up, up, _up_, so full that he feels like he might just overflow. Her socks on the wooden floorboards and bare body glowing in the setting sunlight through the mildewed window proves that he can't ever let her go because she became his world the moment she stopped by the DX and went straight for him instead of Soda, and that's a feat of his that is irrefutable. So he pulls her body to him and lets her head rest on his shoulder, fruity perfume clouding his senses as his lips cover hers and teeth nip at one another playfully in the silence of his bedroom. Tongues brush together as his fingers grip her sides hard enough to bruise and her hands grasp the nape of his neck with a small gasp.

"Dance with me," Evie whispers as her swollen lips brush against the nape of his neck, goosebumps erupting across his skin.

So he spins her around like she's the only thing in the world that matters and let's her laugh cause his heart to squeeze because he's Steve and she's Evie; he's hers and she's his, and because everyday he falls in love with her a little bit more. _Her_, the small, blue-eyed girl who made him laugh again.


End file.
